Grabbing at the Past and Aiming for the Future
by Akura Girl
Summary: The InuYasha gang are trying to get back something they've lost and reaching for the things they want and need. Pairings: Kouga X Sango, and others that might shock and suprise you. Please read and review. Working on new chapters ill be back soon!


I just want to say that if I did own InuYasha then Sango and Kouga would defiantly be together. Sadly I don't own it, therefore I am saddened deeply. This is set about a year after Naraku's defeat. And it's defiantly not going to have predictable pairings so I hope you like it and if you don't well that's okay too. I would appreciate all the reviews and comments. ^.^

Disclaimer: Sad I don't own InuYasha.

It was another beautiful day in Kaede's village, it was unusually hot for the beginning of spring but the girls were dealing with it well. Everyone has gotten use to seeing Kagome in her shorts and tank tops but they were shocked when Sango had come out of the hut that they shared wearing the same things.

"Kagome-chan I don't think I should be wearing these clothes. Everyone's staring at me." Sango said looking around the village.

"Sango-chan trust me, it's going to be okay. I know you're self-conscious about your scars but don't be, you look great and don't worry InuYasha would kill anyone who looked at you wrong." Kagome tried to reassure her friend as soon as she opened her mouth again InuYasha came running up to them.

"Sango! What the hell are you wearing??!!" Screaming he came to a stop with Miroku running behind him to get a good look at his once betrothed. "You need to go back inside and change right now!" He was getting ready to pick her up and drag her back to the hut to change but Miroku got to her first.

"My love. You are looking gorgeous today, would you bear my children?" All the while his hand was moving to stroke her bottom, and as soon as she felt it she smacked Miroku so hard he flew into a tree. "I told him not to do that anymore. And I'm going to go change I don't feel comfortable." She took off running and made it back to her hut in less than two minutes. It took less time for her to change out of her clothes and into her traveling kimono.

"You know InuYasha, you could have been a little nicer to her. She's sensitive about those scars and I just want her to feel beautiful for once." Sighing Kagome went to go sit in front of the bone eaters well sad for her friend. 'Ever since we killed Naraku nothings gone the way we thought it would.'

**Flashback**

Three days had passed since Naraku had been crushed by InuYasha and his gang with the added help from Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kouga. Kagome had confessed that she couldn't be with InuYasha because she didn't love him and he felt the same way, they parted as good friends and left it that way. Miroku and Sango had tried to be together but he couldn't give up the other women. Ever since then there had been tension between the two of them.

**End flashback**

This was going to test their friendships and Kagome didn't like it at all. But what's a girl to do but hope and pray to Kami right?

InuYasha just shook his head and went to a nearby tree. Jumping up he sat there arm on his knee with the other one dangling looking far off thinking to himself. Sure he and Kagome hadn't worked out, but he had his eye on another and hopefully she would accept him too. He loved the way she sounded and the way she smiled when she thought no one was looking. But most of all he loved her hair, the way she wore it and the way it made her seem innocent. She did want another but he was going to change that. He just needed to figure out how.

Sango had gone out to find Shippo and Kirara. Thinking that they might be with Kaede she headed towards the priestesses hut. 'I knew that killing Naraku was going to change everything, but I didn't think it was going to be this bad. I can't even be around the monk anymore. I think it's time to bust out on an adventure.' And with a plan forming in her mind she set off to find everyone.

In a rush of excitement everyone was scrambling about to get ready to leave. Kagome had just finished packing her things and InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were waiting for the girls to finish up. Sango and Kagome walked out of their hut with all their belongings. "There's a village to the east of here." InuYasha said starting to move. "They're complaining about some wolf demons stealing their livestock I figure we should start there."

And with that the gang set off once more for the countryside hoping to bring back something they felt they were missing a familiarity with each other that had diminished with Naraku's last breath.

I hope you like it and if you have any thoughts about it don't hesitate to tell me. J


End file.
